Slave
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Kidnapping's are happening in Japan. People are becoming slaves. Becoming part of the Slave Trade. When a member of thier football team goes missing, how far will the rest go to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! Here's another story to my newest fav couple, Hiruma and Mamori! I'm going crazy for them XD**

**Ok here's the story, Slave**

Ch.1

The sound of running footsteps fills the night. It was cold, and lightly snowing. Someone is running, her chestnut hair flying all around her face, sometimes blocking her view, she is only wearing pajamas and a robe.

_I must keep on going, must keep running, running. I need help, but whom? My body hurts, I can't stop or they'll catch me._

_Hiruma? No, no, he…won't believe me, will he? The Police, yes the police will help…I can't think…_

_*swoop* *swoop*_

Two darts fly through the air.

_Hmm? Why is the world spinning? My...Eyes feel heavy; I can't sleep now, not...now…_

Mamori slumped to the ground, in a small mound of snow. A man, big, hefty, and shifting eyes, came walking out of the shadows holding a dart gun.

He walked to the unconscious girl, he nudge her with his foot to make she was out. He smiled; satisfied that she was out for the count.

He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, pressing a button, "Abbiamo ottenuto il suo, (We got her)" he said in low voice.

Another voice replied through the static, and the man nodded. Placing the walkie-talkie back into its pocket, he slung his dart gun over his shoulder. Dropping down, he picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulder

He walked back into the darkness, disappearing with the girl.

-Flashback-

Mamori yawned. She had just had a strange dream, with her and Hiruma. She chuckled to herself, it was a good dream.

She looked over shoulder, at her bedside table. Her little clock glowed red in the darkness. 1: 29.

_Jeez, I could've slept a little longer…_ Her body felt wide awake.

*Creak*

_Hmm?_ Mamori got up in her bed, to see light streaming from under her closed door. Shadows of someone walking across flickered through; she got a bad feeling about it.

_I wonder who that was; _Mamori got out of her bed, and walked quietly to her door. She opened it silently, and peeked through, whoever it was, went down the stairs.

Opening her door wider, she stepped out into the hallway. She can hear hushed tones being whispered in the kitchen.

She crept closer to the stairs, "Mom? Dad? You down there?" The hushed whispers stopped, and the sound of walking can be heard.

She started to descend the stairs.

She finally got to the last step, when a hand reached out for her. She turned around to see a Man with a gun behind her, reaching out. He grabbed her shoulder, and pushed her down.

"Hey! Non danneggiare la merce! (Don't damage the goods)" another man entered the room.

"Lei è quella che vuole che il boss? (is she the one the boss wants?)" The man with the gun asks

"Sì, (yes)" he turned his head around to look into the living room. Mamori craned her neck to see what he was looking at. A bit into the living room was her mom, barely breathing, beaten up. "che cosa dobbiamo fare circa la madre? (what should we do about the mother?)"

The man with the gun stared at Mamori, then looked at his partner, "niente (Nothing)"

Mamori stared at her beaten mother, eyes wide with terror. Her mom slowly moved her head up, their eye's meeting. She mouthed the word 'run'.

Mamori looked back the two men, making sure they weren't looking, she got up and ran.

"Dopo di lei! (after her!)"

The two men ran after the fleeing Mamori. Her mom, barely moving, was slowly reaching for the phone to dial 9-1-1.

The TV was still on, a news report was playing, it had a slight static.

"Several cases of kidnappings have been happening all over Japan. Our sources say *zip* that it all leads to *zip*zip* of a slave trade *zip* Citizens, please be careful,"

-End flashback-

The man carried Mamori back to her house. A black car waited in the front. His partner came out of the front door.

"Meglio esserci nulla di sbagliato con lei quando ci rivolgiamo a lei (There better be nothing wrong with her when we turn her in)" he said as he opened the back door to the car. "Quanti dart hai usato? (How many darts did you use?)"

The other man, laid Mamori on the back seat, "due e non ti preoccupare andrà tutto bene (two, and don't worry she'll be fine),"

He closed the door, and walked to the trunk. He placed his gun and darts in the back. He shut the trunk door and walked to the driver's seat.

He started the car, when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He smiled as he picked it, he grabbed a marker to his side and marked a giant X on the picture that was printed on it.

"Mamori Anezaki, è fatto (is done)" Mamori's face was the picture printed on the paper, with the information of everything on her.

**I made the guys Italian….I hope none of you don't mind…**


	2. Chapter 2

**YA HA! Already got some views on this one, yeaa! My other stories are gunna be on hiatus, cuz I lost my flash drive. When I don't need my flash drive, I know where it is, when I need it, it get lost…sigh**

**Sena: um, author, I think you forgot the disclaimer**

**Me: disclaimer….oh yea….why do we did disclaimer's when people should already know we don't own these stories**

**Sena: I don't know, just do it, or Hiruma will come after you**

**Me: yea, yea, I don't Eyeshield 21**

**Ch. 2**

The sound of never ending bullets can be heard from the Football team's clubhouse

"Where the hell is that Damn Manger?!" Hiruma yelled, shooting everywhere. The other team members crowed under tables and whatever they can find to protect them from the flying bullets. Usually Mamori was there to protect them at times.

"Hiruma!" Musashi yelled, "Calm down!"

"How can I fucking calm down?! That Damn Manager had our play papers and game analyzes for tomorrow's game!" He yelled back at his friend.

Pushing aside his fear of being hit by a bullet, Sena got up. "Hiruma, I'll…I'll go over to Mamori's house, alright? I'll see what's up,"

Hiruma, stopping his rage of bullets, looked at the small boy. He glared at him for a few seconds, "Fine Damn pipsqueak," he turned and headed for the door, "might as well take the damn monkey too," using his leg to open the door, he walked out of the club and headed home.

Everyone sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"I didn't see Mamori at all today at school," Jumonji said as he stepped out of his hiding place

"You're right," replied Kurita, "Maybe she is sick,"

Picking up his bag, which several bullets fell from, Sena headed for the door, "Hey Monta, are you coming?"

"Yes max! I want to know what happen to my…I mean Mamori," he quickly grabbed his bag too, and headed after Sena.

After walking the few blocks to Mamori's house, Sena notices there was a police car in front of her house.

"Monta! Look!" he pointed

"Something must have happened! Come on!"

The rushed past the police car and to Mamori's front door. Sena knocked twice. The door opened to two men, one wearing a police uniform.

"Sena?" the other man said

"Mr. Anezaki! We noticed Mamori wasn't at school today, so we came by to see what's," Sena noticed the two men glance at each other, "where is she?" The police man nodded. "Come in both of you," Mr. Anezaki opened the door wider for the two to come in. -

The Huh Brothers just stepped onto the train platform. They walked over near the edge to wait for evening train to take them home.

Jumonji was reading over the play cards, so he wouldn't mess up at the game, Togano was reading another shoujo, and Kuroki was looking around. He noticed a billboard filled with papers.

"Huh?" he said

"Huuh?"

"Huuuuh?"

The other two replied.

Kuroki fast walked over to the billboard, and tore a piece of paper off. Jumonji and Togano walked over to their friend.

"What are you looking at, Kur-" Jumonji started to say, but stopped when looked at the paper.

"Isn't that," Togano said, but their train had come, blowing it whistle.

"Take it with you, Kuroki, we'll show it to the others tomorrow," Jumonji said as he hurried to the train. His friends followed, looks of worry plastered on their face.

Hiruma slammed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, and flung his gun on top of it. He didn't have his play papers that he was supposed to get from his damn manager.

"Tch," he said. He took a chair from under the table in the next room, sat down, and propped his feet on the table. He noticed the TV remote by his feet. Picking it up, he turned the TV on.

A newscast was on. _Maybe it's something interesting today…_

"Today we have more recent news on the many recent kidnappings and even more on the slave trade,"

_Tch, lately all the news has been mostly about Kidnappings….hmmm, _Hiruma thought. He brought his feet down, and got up to get himself a drink. His back was to the TV.

"The most recent victim, Mamori Anezaki, was taken last night. We here live at her house,"

Hiruma stood there. His body was still. If anybody were able to see his face, they would say it was shock, and anger. His body turned quickly to the TV.

As a short clip, it showed Mrs. Anezaki, being hauled into an ambulance. Her father was on the screen. (If anyone looked closely they can see Sena and Monta in the back)

"From…from what my wife told me," he stuttered, "They came knocking at the door around midnight, they...um…barged in, and almost beaten her to death," his face paled even whiter, "uh she said…that Mamori came down, calling out for us, and when she got to the kitchen, one of the men attacked her. My...wife was able to get their attention, and Ma...Mamori ran. The man with…the gun ran after her," he finally broke down sobbing.

The screen turned to the reporter, "from what police had found outside of the house, were two sets of footprints in the snow, and dent in a pile of snow as someone had fallen down. Police said that the footprints belonged to the victim, and the man trying to take her. There were also signs of car tracks, but they disappeared along the highway. If you have any idea of the whereabouts of this girl is, please call this number,"

A number slowly crawled across the screen. The TV went grey afterwards, then going to a commercial about a happy family who just got a new car.

Hiruma was visibly shaken; the cup in his hand fell, and shattered across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: you know, I wonder if anyone ever first met Hiruma when he wasn't being all crazy and stuff, they'll think he was and elf prince :3 (ya know with his pointy ears)**

**Mamori, Sena, Monta: elf prince…?**

**Monta and Sena: Hahahahaha, that's impossible! *rolling on ground***

**Hiruma: GRRRR…Damn Author!*starts shooting***

**Me: it was just an idea! I don't kill me**

**Ch.3**

'_She…she was Kidnapped.'_

'_We don't know who it was, but we know they belonged to the Slave Trade,' the police man said, after Mr. Anezaki finished the story his wife was barely able to tell him._

'_Mamori…'_

Sena and Monta were running along the school building, school was done and it was time for practice. But they had more important news for everyone about what they learned about Mamori's absence.

'_I can't believe this happened to Mamori, my sweet….er um I mean Mamori," Monta said._

_Sena looked into the sad face of his childhood friend dad's face. He noticed the police man digging his bag, bringing out a piece of paper._

'_we also found this on the side of the room, either that they dropped it, or it may and flown out of the car window as they drove away,' the police man handed a piece of paper to Sena._

_He gasped. It had a recent picture of her, crossed out. It also had all sorts of information on her, the day she was born, age, things she like, anything you can think of. He shuddered at the feeling he got from just holding that piece of paper._

'_May…May I make a copy of this?' he asked._

Sena made sure that paper was secured in his hand and started to run faster. Monta tried to hurry after them. As they rounded the last corner, and it will be a straight shot to the club house, they ran literally into the three Huh Brothers.

Two pieces of paper went flying through the air.

"Ah!" they all yelled as they tried to catch their papers before the wind blew them away. Monta was able to successfully catch them both.

"Max catch!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"Uh yea," the rest mumbled.

Monta looked at the two papers; both had Mamori's face on it. "Hey this is…"

"Not now, we got to tell the others," Jumonji said, snatching one of the two pieces of paper out of Monta's hand and started walking to the nearby clubhouse.

The other four followed him.

'_MAX!' Monta suddenly yelled, making the other three jump._

'_Uh Monta, what are you..?' Sena started to say, but Monta kept going._

'_Mr. Anezaki, Mr. Police Man, we, the football club, will rescue Mamori!' he exclaimed, and did one of his random poses._

'_Rescue…?' the police man said slowly. Monta snatched the copy of the information on Mamori and dragged Sena out of the house._

'_Don't worry! We'll bring her back safe and sound!' he yelled right before disappearing from the door._

Sena opened the club door to reveal happy faces. The others, except Hiruma, were there and talking with each other. Apparently they didn't hear the news.

"Hey everyone, we got…some disturbing news," Sena said a bit quietly. No one paid attention since he was quiet. Sena was about yell out, when the door behind opened again, and bullets went through the air.

Hiruma came in; as he did he snatched the papers that Jumonji and Monta were holding. He pulled out a chair, sat down and place his feet on the table. Everybody else stared at him in shocked silence.

"Tch, I guess some of you damned brats didn't watch the news last night or seen any of papers," he said as he unwrapped a new piece of sugarless gum.

"Well, Kumusubi and I were at my family's temple last night, and we don't have a TV," Kurita said

"I was studying," Yukimitsu said.

"Tch," Hiruma replied.

"Hiruma, what happened?" ask Musashi, eyeing his friend

"Well the damn pipsqueaks, and the Huh brothers know, don't you?" Hiruma ask with an evil glint in his eye

The five of them stood straighter, shaking on his unbreakable stare. Sena was about to say something when Hiruma looked away.

"Old man, put this into the TV," Hiruma handed Musashi a DVD.

"What's on it?" he asked

"Something that I recorded last night, which will in the rest of your damn heads about our missing manger,"

Musashi walked over to the widescreen TV they had in the clubhouse. Placing the DVD in the DVD player, he started the movie.

It was the news broadcast from last night.

The video turned to static.

Everybody's face was pale. Hiruma had a dark look.

"Cau-caught?" asked Kumusubi

Kurita started to hyperventilate, "Mamori kidnapped? How can this be?"

"Check out these papers the damn pipsqueak brought," Hiruma said tossing the papers on the table.

Everyone stared at the two papers lying across each other. One was a missing person poster, and the other had info on Mamori.

"I understand this one," Yukimitsu said, pointing to the missing person poster, "but what about this one?" everyone's eyes turned to Sena.

"Well the police man at Mamori's house said this belonged to the kidnapper's, and this was their way to pick out certain individuals,"

"Certain individuals?" Kurita softly said, "For what?"

"The Slave Trade,"

All eyes turned back to Hiruma, "or Human trafficking, as it is now called this days. It's the illegal trade of human beings mainly for the purposes of many things, like forced labor."

Everyone knew there was more to that then being forced to work, but the idea was too horrible for them to think about.

Mamori is out there something, who knows what happening to her.

"Max! We got to rescue her!" Monta yelled, breaking the heavy silence.

"Tch, did you know, many people tried to find the people who traffic people? Only a few have been caught, and even less people have been freed,"

"Are you saying it's impossible?" Sena asked quietly

"Nothing is really impossible, we should all know that by now, it's just really hard," Hiruma picked up his AK-47, "Now who's with me to rescue the damn manager?"

A sound of a pen that hit the ground echoed. Everyone was in shock the Hiruma actually said to go rescue Mamori.

"Are you damn brats scared?!" he aimed his gun at them.

"No!" everyone jumped up from the seats, "Let's go rescue Mamori!"

* * *

Hiruma watched everyone leave; he turned his back to door, hand on the corner, when he heard someone's voice.

"Try as you might, but you won't hold your true feeling's forever,"

Hiruma's head turned slightly to see Musashi behind me, "I don't know what you are talking about," he left silently, not wanting to talk anymore.

Musashi stood there, looking at the empty space that was once been filled.

_Try as you might, but you show your emotions too easily at times, others may not notice, but the ones close to you will. You'll see her again, Hiruma, I promise…_


	4. Chapter 4

**YA-HA! I'm almost done with eyeshield 21 again (manga), I need to finish the anime. It's my second time reading it…it was so good. It actually got me to like football, though I don't know if real football has any of those cool moves…**

**Ch. 4**

The world was spinning around her. She couldn't tell where she was at. She heard faint whispers around her.

_Where…where am I?_ She thought drowsily. She slowly moved her head to the side, and tried to lift her hands. When she found out she couldn't move them, her eyes flew open.

Mamori looked around her. She was sitting on a black chair, her arms and legs bound to it. There were four walls, all white, and a single black door that had an ominous feeling. She noticed that she was in her pajamas.

Mamori started to panic, _where am I? How did I get here? Someone!_ All her memories of what happened to her came flooding back in. Her seeing the strangers, her mom beaten up, her useless escape.

_But why me?_ Her head hung low, tears about to come out of her eyes, _what can I do in this situation?_

"Questa camera, sir (This room, sir)"

Her snapped back up, and she looked straight at the door. She can hear faint footsteps get louder as they came closer to the door.

The black door slowly opened to reveal three men. She reconizes the two smaller ones as the people who caught her. Her wonder to the taller mans face, he almost looked like Musashi whi his chisled features. His eyes were two different colors, one was a deep amber brown that felt like someone can melt right into, and the other was light blue, almost grey, that had cold feeling to it. His eye's contrast each other, giving someone the feeling of happy and cold.

His hair was short, almost like a buzz cut, but he had more hair then that. The suit he was wearing was as white as the walls.

If he stood in front of the walls, insted of the dark hallway, he'll probably melt in. Her thought went wondering about, thinking about the man. All she knew was this man had an eerie aura coming off him.

"Exquiste," he said, breaking the silence.

His two guards looked at him in shock, "Boss! Non dovrebbe parlare il giapponese, si capiranno! (Boss! You shouldn't speak Japanese, they'll understand you!)" One of them said.

The Boss just waved his hand and came closer to Mamori. He gripped her chin and titled her head up, he titled her head side to side. He was getting a good look at her.

"Hmm yes, very well made, this one," he let go of her head and started to walk around her.

"Boss, prehaps e y - (prehaps you-)," one of guards said, but stopped when The Boss gave him a glare.

"Maybe YOU should speak Japanese, you'll give them more fear if you talk in another language." He said coolly, and continued what he was doing.

"Y-yes sir," the two guards said together, and stood at attention.

The Boss walked around Mamori a few more times, checking her feet, hands, legs, arms.

"Has she been to the Doctor yet?" he asked, turning slightly to look at his bodyguards.

"Sì sir," the smaller of the two, brought his arm to the other side of the door, took something off. It was a clipboard with a couple pieces of paper on. He handed it to his Boss, "it has everything about her that deals with her,"

The Boss took the clipboard from him, and flipped through the pages. "Lei è intatto? (is she untouched?)" she switched back to the language they were earlier speaking.

_They must not want me to know what they are saying,_ Mamori though

"Sì lei è ancora vergine, (yes, she is still a virgin)" they replied back.

"Excellent," he had a big grin on his face, he handed the clipboard back to his subordinates, "I'll take her."

Fear washed over Mamori. She struggled against the chair she was tied to but it was no use.

"Use a sediative to calm her down, I'll go and pay for her now," The Boss turned and walked out of her room. The two guards came closer to her, one a had a needle with him.

"Now, now, don't struggle," the guard said as he place the needle into her skin. She was out less then a second.

Mamori awoke to the smell of roses. She rubbed her eye's. _That was an awful dream_, she thought as she slowly got up, feeling an unfamiliar blanket. _Wait this isn't my.._

The room around her was colorful, filled with bright colors like yellow, orange, red. There were also other girls walking around, all wearing the same outfit. They all wore different colors, but the outfit was the same. They wore fluffy pants that were bigger near the feet, the shirts, if they can be called shirts, only covered the chest and have short sleeves. It reminded her of the outfit Jasmine wore from 'Aladin'.

She removed the thin blanket that was covering her, and discovered that she too was wearing the same outfit, only her's was white.

One of the other girls noticed that she was awake, and walked over. Her outfit was the color purple

"Bist du hungrug? (are you hungry?)" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, i don't understand what you are saying," she replied, speaking slowly.

"You are Japanese, no? Don't worry, if you stay here long enough, you learn other language," she said as she kept smiling, but her brown eyes was sad. "I sorry that you are here like us, but he not terriable as others, I am Annaliesa, I came from Germany," she held out her hand.

Mamori took it, "I'm Mamori, from Japan." She let go of the girl's hand, "is everybody here from other countries?" _its...its like he is collecting for an harem_

"Ja, he finds young girls, like us, pretty, smart, _untouched_," she stressed out the last word.

"Does he.." Mamori gulped down, "is he going to do things to us?"

"No, he..." Annaliesa pondered for the right word, "you can say we are like idols to him, perfect form of women. We like porcelin dolls to him, up in our case, for him to forever look at us,"

"That's horrifying!" Mamori yelped. This caught the other girls attention.

"Don't worry, when we turn twenty-six, he let's us go," she stuttered out, Mamori knew thier was a but coming on, "but he sell's us to someone else, probably someone more cruel,"

"Why twenty six?" Mamori asked

"That's when he believe we no longer pure," she said, fear filling her eyes.

Mamori stared at the fear filled eyes of this girl she had just met, believing ever word that had fallen from her mouth.

b


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything i mostly read about Hiruma and Mamori, is either only have one chapters, or drabbles or oneshots. I want more stories ****or in another language**

**Ch.5**

_I don't understand. How can this happen to me? What did I do? Why? Hiruma...what do I do? Help me._

Hiruma woke up startled. He was covered in sweat like he just had a nightmare. _What...I remember Mamori, running towards me. She seemed afraid, was she...calling my name?_

Hiruma got up and threw his blanket off him. It was getting too hot.

_What am I going to do?Who knows whats happening to Mamori, _Hiruma thought slowly as images of her came into his mind. Her smiling, them fighting, all the moments they had with each other.

"When did I fall so deep?" Hiruma asked outloud.

* * *

"Ah my lovely beauties!" The Boss came marching into his little harem. Half of the girls jumped, for they expect them to come crashing in.

"What should we do today?" the girls lined up two rows, with Mamori trying to follow. No one explained what she should do. The Boss looked up and down the line, examining the girls. "Which ones, which ones," he mused out loud.

He stopped in front of Mamori, but was looking on the other line. "You," he said in a loud voice as he pointed at the girl across from Mamori, "and...you," he pointed at another girl down further, "you two come with me, the rest of you stay,"

The two girls followed him out. As soon the door closed, there was a huge sigh of relief. I walked over to Annaliese.

"Where is he taking them?" Mamori asked

"Do you remember when I told you he thinks of us as dolls?" she replied quietly

"Yes," Mamori replied hesantly

"well, there are times, when he...makes us like real dolls," Annaliese was unsure of how to tell Mamori.

"Eh?"

"to put it simply, he likes to dress us up, brush our hair. About everything a little girl will usualyy do when playing with dolls" she said bluntly

"EH?!"

Annaliese jumped towards Mamori, using her hand to cover her mouth. The other girls looked in thier direction. "Be quiet! Some of the girls here are crazy, and like it. If you mention one bad thing about Boss, they go straight to him and tell,"

Mamori pulled the girls hand away from her mouth, "I...I get it,"

"Good," Annaliese turned around, "come let us get breakfast,"

"Er alright," Mamori followed the German girl to the other room.

* * *

Later on...

*knock*knock*

"Come in," a gruff voice said

The door opened. Inside the room was The Boss, drinking.

"Excuse me sir," a girl said as she stepped in the room, her face covered with a dark veil, "i'm here to report on the New Girl,"

"Ah! Excellent!" he placed his drink on the table beside his chair, and turned to face the girl, "Tell me all that has happened," he mentioned for her to come closer. The girl excited walked over, kneeling down, she laid her head into his lap.

"Well sir, she dosen't like it here, and...she disagree's woth you on using your _favorite_ subjects as doll's" she said smirking.

"Does she now?" he started to brush the girl's hair with his hands, "well if she dosen't soon behave, I'll have to get rid of her,"

"Whatever you desire, sir," she purred.

* * *

"Alright you damn brats!" Hiruma yelled, chasing the team across the football with his guns, "Does anyone have anygood plans?"

Monta jumped up and down, waving his hand and also trying to avoid the bullets. "We should get something like bloodhounds, and track them down!"

He got extra bullets.

"Don't you think the police won't try that?! We need something worthy of the football team!" Hiruma exclaimed, still shooting in the air.

Sena thought as he ran, thinking. "Hiruma gambles a lot," he pondered out loud, Suzuna was skating near him and overheard what he said.

"and if he had a lot of money," she said finishing what he was saying. The two looked at each other.

"He can be a potential buyer!" they said together.

"Say that idea out louder! So everyone can hear!" Hiruma yelled, he was right behind the two.

* * *

Everyone stared at Sena (except Suzuna and Hiruma). Sena just told his idea to the rest, after the intial reaction, they started to talk amongst themselves.

"This idea,"

"It could work,"

"Considering it IS Hiruma,"

"Yea,"

All them nodded, agreeing, then turning to Hiruma, wondering if he'll agree. Hiruma unwrapped a piece of sugarless gum, and placed in his mouth. A few minutes of silence, the others started to regret it.

After a few more moments of silence, Hiruma broke it, "Sounds like a plan to me,"

The rest of the team faces broke in smiles. They got together and started to form the foundation for the plan.

Hiruma looked off in the distance with a heavy stare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ever tried SongPop on facebook? Its pretty fun..i started two new manga's online...they're cool. :D i've already got another idea for another story, but i should really finish the stories i already started**

**Ch. 6**

"Do you think he can actually make this work?" Suzuna whispered in Sena's ear.

Sena looked at his friend with a slight smile on his face, "With Hiruma, anything can happen. Mamori is a part of our team, and everyone looks out for each other on this team,"

"Do you think it will be ever more?" Suzuna asked as she sat down next to Sena.

"More what?" he had a confused look on his face.

"The relationship between Elf bro and Mamori," she replied.

"Hiruma and...Mamori?!" Shock took over his body, "Why would you say that? There's...nothing going on between them!"

Suzuna leaned over towards him, "oh? And why not?"

"well...you..see..." he was hestitant. He knew something has been going on between the two, he just cant believe it. Hiruma, the Demon, and Mamori, his childhood friend who everyone called an Angel. _Monta would never believe it since he is in love with Mamori, but somehow they...look good together..._

"So you do agree with me," Suzuna said with a smirk.

"No i didnt!" he yelped quickley.

"Hee Hee, you didn't have to say it, it was written all over your face," she replied to him pointing at his face.

"I see," he said quietly, looking down at his hands, feeling something within him.

"Is something the matter?"

Sena looked over at Suzuna. _Mamori got Kidnapped, she was a sister to me, and i felt horrible. But what if it was Suzuna that was kidnapped? Would i be able to do what Hiruma will be doing? _Sena laid his head into his hands and sighed. Suzuna was confused of what Sena was doing.

The door to the locker room suddenly opened, and Hiruma came out with Musashi behind. The two were wearing high class suits.

"Wow Hiruma! Musashi! You two look great!" Kurita exclaimed, as he walked in, Kombushi right behind him.

"Gr-Great!" he said.

Hiruma popped another bubble, and started to chew once more. His mind was wandering everywhere, wondering if any of his slaves have contacts to one of the Bosses to the slave trade. Everyone around him was chatting except one, he knew Musashi was watching him, trying to figure him out.

Hiruma shot him a glare, saying _What do you want Damn oldie?_

Musashi stared at his friend for a few more seconds, then he looked away, starting a conversation with one of the Huh Brothers.

"Tch,"

Hiruma felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was one of his many slaves calling him. He answered it.

"hello?" he said harshly

"um, Mr. Hiruma, sir, it me, Yoshiho. I, uh..." the voice on the other end stammered.

"Just spit it out already, damn Yoshi!" He said with anger in his voice, he was on the edge.

"Well, i was talking to a friend of mine, who is...aqauitance with some higher up people in the slave trade you have been looking into." Hiruma smiled.

"Kekekeke, you done a good job, and for that, i wont spill your little secret to your wife," he replied smirking.

"Thank you Hiruma Sir," He said gratefully

"Now, do you have this guy's number?" Hiruma asked

"Yes, i didn't know if you wanted it or not, but i went and got it anyway,"

"Good Job,"

Hiruma listened to the man as he told him a string of numbers, then hanged up. "Hey Damn Oldie!" he yelled over at his friend.

Musashi looked over, finger in his ear, "What?"

"We got some business to attend,"

* * *

Mamori made several different escape plans, but they seemed to fail in her head as she tried to play them out. The windows were barred, the Guards trained not to listen to the girls, and lots of security.

If...if Hiruma was here, he'll probably try to burn the whole place down. She chuckled at the thought.

Her happy thoughts ended when looked at the two girls who just came from being 'Dolls'. They were visibly shaken, and small light bruises can be seen on thier arms. _I thought Annaliese said the Boss thought of us were Dolls, unless he did that..._

Mamori remembered when they first came back in. When she first noticed them, she ran to help them only to be pulled back by Annaliese.

"No, No, they did something wrong, and got what they deserved. You don't want to be caught in that do you?" she said so sweetly, but Mamori felt there was something esle behind her tone of voice.

She noticed Annaliese wasn't nearby, so getting up from her spot she walked over to the two girls.

"excuse me, are you alright?" Mamoir said in a hushed tone. One of the girls, she had long black hair, up in a pony tail. Her eyes darted to Mamori's face, which Mamori can see her eyes were a light green, and looked very tired. Her eyes darted back to the other girl, and back to Mamori.

Getting what the girl was saying, she took a look at the other girl. She seemed to be sleeping, with very shallow breathes. Mamori reached out to grab her shoulder and shake it, but she was ice cold.

Mamori felt the girl's pusle, it was very slow. "We need to get this girl to a hospital!"

"What do you think your doing?"

Mamori whipped around to see Annaliese behind her. "Annaliese, this girl needs to see a doctor!"

Annaliese eye's darkened, "those who do not obey our Boss instrutions correctly, get punished,"

"Annaliese, I thought.."

Annaliese grabbed Mamori's arm and tried to pull her away. Mamori pulled against her.

"Mamori, do not go against,"

"I'll do what I please! And i'm going to help these girls!" Mamori stood her ground agiant the older girl.

"so, the newbie is standing up for herself?" she snapped her fingers, and the two guards outside the door came, "she wants to talk to the Boss,"

The guards grabbed Mamori's arms and dragged her away, with Annaliese trailing behind with a evil smile.

**Would you guys still read this if i change the rating to M? Bcuz im thinking, i mean its a slave trade, and bad stuff happens, though i may not do it, or maybe i'll just leave it at T and have implied stuff...that probably work...**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's just gonna be implied, kinda close to M...**

**Me: YA-HA!**

**Mamori: what are you ya-haing about?**

**Me: nothing, just bored**

**Mamori...all right...hey nothing bad is really going to happen to me right?**

**Me...**

**Mamori: RIGHT?!**

**Me: let's begin this story now *walks away***

**Mamori: AUTHOR! What's going to happen?! *chases after me* Wait!**

**Ch.7**

Darkness swallowed Mamori as she was thrown in an unknown room. The floor was cold as ice as she landed.

"Ouch," she said aloud. Kneeling, she looked around, but couldn't see a thing. Fear covered her mind as she fears for the worst. Bright lights suddenly came on, and blinded her for a moment.

She felt a huge hand gently grab her chin, and her face was tilted up to meet the face of The Boss.

Their eyes met, and he smiled.

"My dear, my sweet doll," his finger traced the outline of her face. Mamori shivered, "all you had to do was be calm, quiet, just like a doll. This wouldn't have happen." He gently let go of her face.

"But that girl was dying! I had to help her!" Mamori exclaimed as he walked away.

He stopped, slowly turning around. Mamori thought for a moment that he glared at her.

"That was her punishment, she tried to defy me," he explained coolly

"To kill her?!" Mamori got up and started to yell at him, "That's evil!"

"Get back on your knees and know your place!" he said back, his voice getting louder.

"No! I wo-!" Mamori was silence as The Boss covered her mouth with his huge hand.

"That's enough!" his eyes looked like they can cut through steel.

Mamori's mind went wild, plan going through her head, images flying past, and she knew what she had to do. She bit him, hard. She started to run towards the door as he let go.

"Ouch!" he let go of her face to cradle his injured hand, she bit so hard it started to bleed, "Merda! Ottenere la sua! (Shit! Get her!)" He started to curse in Italian. The two guards ran towards her. One was able to catch up and hit her with the butt of his gun. Mamori collapse toward the ground.

She started to cough when she felt her hair being grabbed. Someone harshly pulled her head up by her hair; tears were beginning to form in her eyes. The face of The Boss came in view.

"Naughty, very naughty," he said solemnly, "take her to the girl's room, there's something that needed to be said," he dropped Mamori, and walked towards the other room. The two guards came to her side and picked her up. They dragged her to the other room.

As Mamori was dragged in, she noticed the other girls were in a straight line. Annaliese gave her a smug smile. _I ...I trusted you_, Mamori thought. She looked down the line and notices one of the girls she tried to help, the other was gone. The girl notice Mamori looking at her, sorrow filled her eyes. Mamori gave her a small smile as to say she's ok, but the girl knew better.

The Boss strolled in, "Now Girls!" he boomed. Mamori noticed his hand was in a bandage. "Look at this girl," he waved towards Mamori, "this is a prime example of what happens when you try to escape and harm me, we'll never see her again,"

Two girls snickered.

The young girl had a horrified look.

"Lei vendere al Vizio (Sell her to Vizio)" he said once in Italian. Some of the girls shivered at the name he said. The girl was about to jump out of line and say something when she caught Mamori's eye. Mamori shook her head; she didn't want anything to happen to the other girl.

"Andiamo (Let's go)" said one of the guards as the pulled her to the door. They knocked her unconscious. Picking up her body, they carried her out the door.

* * *

"This way," a lanky older man said, showing Hiruma the way inside a dark building. Musashi followed behind. Both of them were wearing expansive looking suits.

"This is where the interview will be held, they'll want to make sure you're not the police or anything like that,"

"Kekekeke," Hiruma laughed, "Me the damn police? That's a great laugh!"

"Hey Hiruma? You should take this more seriously," Musashi said

"Shut it damn old man, I know what I'm doing," Hiruma popped another gum bubble. He followed the other man into a semi empty room; the only thing in the room was a table and four chairs.

"Tch, damn slave, you can go know, I got this," he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Musashi followed.

They waited for almost ten minutes before they arrived. Hiruma was getting annoyed.

"Hello, I'm Ryota" said the first man. He was quite short, black military buzz cut style for hair. He was a bit on the chubby side, "and this is Marc," he waved towards the taller fellow behind him, his muscles showed through his shirt. _Must be a body guard like Musashi,_ thought Hiruma. He watched as the two sat down before him. Ryota bought out a folder. Opening it, he reveled a one page document.

"Let's begin shall we?" Ryota said no emotion in his voice.

"Why are you looking for a human?" he asked

"Because I'm starting a collection," Hiruma replied. Musashi stared at him, but Ryota just nodded.

"Anything in particular?"

"Girls, preferably 17 to 20. I like them young," Hiruma said coolly. Musashi was surprised, he knew the older man, who showed them the way, had told them Hiruma was 29, and he was 45. Which he didn't like, but he was surprised how unusually calm Hiruma is with this interview. _Is because Mamori is on the line?_

"We're done," Ryota said. Musashi snapped out of his thoughts, and turned back to reality.

"Your clearly have nothing to do with the law," Hiruma smirked, "and with your preferences, we know just the man we can refer you to," Ryota said

"And who will that be?" Hiruma asked, hoping he'll get the person who took Mamori.

"His name is Leonzio Ricceri, otherwise known as The Boss,"

"Let's go see him then," Hiruma pushed. He was trying not to let his true feelings slip.

Ryota looked up from the paper, and nodded, "I'll call him, and see if you can see him," Hiruma watched him get up and walked away from the table. Marc stared at Musashi, and Musashi stared at Marc. Hiruma stared at Ryota. Watching him take his phone out, and making a call. With his excellent hearing, he was to hear what he was saying.

"Hello? Ah yes, is the Boss there? I see, there's someone here to see him about a purchase, yes I'll wait…..Ah Leonzio, and it's Ryota. Yes, he wants to make a purchase, yes…he's new….Vizio? What? I see, I'll tell him," Ryota hung up and made another call. Hiruma watched his every move.

"Vizio!" Ryota started to talk in Italian, a language Hiruma hasn't learned.

"Tch,"

"Amico mio! Ho un altro acquisto per voi da The Boss, sì, diciassette anni, capelli aubrun, molto bello, ma ha sfidato lui e po ' lui, ora lui è l'invio di lei a te, vuole lei? Eccellente! Lei ora viene inviato a voi, il Boss si aspettano il pagamento quando si arriva lei, la ringrazio e arrivederci (My friend! I have another purchase for you from The Boss, yes, seventeen, aubrun hair, very beautiful, but she defied him and bit him, now he is sending her to you, do you want her? Excellent! She is now being sent to you, The Boss will expect payment when you get her, thank you and good bye)" he hanged up once again, and walked back.

"Sorry there was another purchase," he said as he came back, "The Boss said he'll see you today,"

"Excellent," Hiruma said getting up, "show me the way,"

Ryota nodded once more and walked towards the door, Marc, Musashi, and Hiruma followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Meow Meow Meow!**

**Mamori: O-O author, are…you alright?**

**Me: Mew!**

**Mamori: O-O well….I'm just going to start this chapter alright? Let's begin…**

**Me: Nyaa!**

**Ch.8**

Still unconscious, Mamori was blindfolded and bonded. Her sleeping body was gently thrown in the back seat of a black prius. The sound of doors slamming echoed across the empty parking lot, and also the sound of a car being turned on. It started to lightly snow once again, scattering across the road. It was a beautiful night, yet things were going wrong for Mamori.

The guard pressed on the gas pedal and off they went, towards someone who interest in Mamori is far from normal.

Mamori was able to break her sleep a few times. One, she heard the sound of car moving, and through her blindfold she can see light of passing streetlamps, she sound fell back into sleep. Two, she heard a door opening, and her body being lifted. Three, she heard soft whispers being said around her. Things like wonderful, payment, and tomorrow. She fell back asleep a third time and wont wake up till the morning sun rose.

"Here we are Mr. Hiruma," Ryota said, stopping the vehicle they were riding. Marc got out of the car, and opened the door for Hiruma. Hiruma glanced a look at Musashi as if to say 'why can't you do that?' and walked towards the building, with Ryota following closely.

_All I'm doing is pretending to be a bodyguard; I don't know how to be one…_Thought Musashi as he too got out of the car and followed his friend.

In front of them stood a very tall building, perhaps 13 or 15 floors. It had a dark aura floating around that gave Musashi slight shivers down his spine.

As they entered the building the two noticed there was a bit more guards than what you usually see. Ryota cleared his throat.

"The Boss, as you can see, doesn't want anyone stealing from his collection, or any of them running away," He explained

Hiruma nodded, "I'll do the same too,"

As they came to an elevator, they were stopped by a guard, "Pass?"

Ryota took a small I.D. card and showed it to the guard. He nodded, and glanced at Hiruma. "He has an appointment with The Boss," the guard nodded once again and let them through.

All four entered the elevator. Ryota pressed one of the three buttons that were on the dashboard. Ryota noticed Hiruma looking at them.

"There are only three buttons, because there are only three stops, the basement, the ground floor, and The Boss's floor," he explained.

"Why the tall building then?" Hiruma asked

"To give the sense of business as The Boss would say,"

Hiruma looked straight at the elevator doors, anxious for them to be open, knowing he is getting closer to Mamori. _Hang in there…_

The doors suddenly opened with a loud bang and they were greeted with two guards. Walking out, Marc stayed behind in the elevator. The guards stood in front of the three, "Solo gli interessi di un acquisto possono venire (Only the one interest in buying can come through)"

Hiruma looked over at Ryota for an explanation.

"Only you can go through, your guard and I must stay here," Ryota explained

Hiruma cast a quick glance at Musashi, and left with the guard.

Hiruma noticed as they walked through a gloomy looking door, it suddenly got brighter. He can hear someone laughing out loud.

The guard opened the last door for Hiruma. He nodded his thanks, and went through. He was slightly surprised at the view he saw.

"Ah! Mr. Hiruma I presume?" asked a very large man wearing a white suit, and two different colored eyes.

"Yes, and you are The Boss, if I'm not mistaken," Hiruma replied.

"Ah ha! Yes! Now what pleasure do I have today to make your acquaintance? Here to make a purchase?" he implied. A girl came up to two, holding a plate with two wine glasses. The girl had a hint of German in her. "Let's drink while we talk!"

_If he already knew what I was here for, why he ask, damn…boss,_ thought Hiruma. He picked up one of the tall glasses and started to drink.

"isn't it a fine wine? It's Merlot 1976, tasty no?" The Boss asked as he sipped from his glass. Hiruma gave a slight nod for his answer. Truthfully, he didn't like, it had a sweet and tangy taste. "Now, to buisness, I have a fine collection of Ladies here, all are like a doll." He said smoothly.

Hiruma listened closely, he noticed that The Boss's hand was bandgaged. He glanced at his hand, "what happened?"

The Boss looked down at his hand, and up again, "I had a…," he thought about his words carefully, "Naughty doll today, so I sold her off. Enough of me," he sat up, "let's go see my fine collection,"

Placing his glass down, Hiruma followed The Boss to another room. As they entered, he noticed all of the girls were young, and wearing some sort of outfit that reminded him of a movie Mamori once made him, something with Egyptians, or Abraians, but the only thing he payed attention to was the bad mouthing parrot, the evil guy, Lafar (or something close to that) and Mamori. She was really into that movie, escpailly during the part were the two main characters were riding a rug and singing something about the world.

Hiruma snapped out of his memories and watched as The Boss have all the girl's standing in a single file line. All of their faces were covered with a veil, so he couldn't tell which one was Mamori.

"Examine them, see which ones are to your liking, and I'll see if I'll let you buy. There are some here that are truly loyal to me," The Boss

Hiruma can hear slight giggles coming from some of the girls. "all right."

The Boss turned to leave, "I let you alone with them, but choose quickly, and don't harm any of them," the closed behind.

Hiruma looked at the girls, some were smiling, and the others were frowning. Hopefully, they might give him some answers. He waited a few seconds then he asked his question.

"Are any of you Mamori?"

The girls stiffened.

"No, there are no Mamori's here, sir," said the tallest one, the one who served his drink, "but there is an Amanda," _What?! This is where the trail leads to…_

"No thank you, if she's not here, then I'll..." Hiruma turned to leave but a soft voice stopped his tracks.

"Wait!"

He turned around to look at one of the younger girls; her veil was tossed to the side.

"Yes?" he asked

"She was here!" she said in a quiet yet loud voice. His eyes widened.

"Miss Mamori was here! She was trying to..." she was caught off as some of the older girls caught her off.

"Forgive her sir, she is delusional," they said.

"No, let her speak," the girls hesitated, "I said, LET. HER. SPEAK!"

Frightened of the man in front of them, they let her go, "Tell me what you know,"

"She was new, only for three days. It was yesterday, she tried to help me and one other girl. She was sick and dying. Miss Mamori wanted to call for an ambulance, but Annaliese stopped her and called for the guards. We are not allowed to help each other in times of pain. From what I also know, she bit The Boss's hand in defiance, and he…sold her off…to a cruel…and sadistic man, Vizio" she sputtered out at once. Tears started to form, as she knows she had sealed her fate for telling the truth.

Hiruma stared at the girl, "All right, come with me,"

"Eh?"

Hiruma walked towards the door, the girl following behind him, "Hey, Boss, I want to buy this one," he said as he opened the door.

The Boss stared at her, "yes, you can have her; she is undesirable to me now anyways. The price is $20, 000,"

"Alright," Hiruma brought out his wallet, and paid in cash. He never uses banks, for he knows that no robber is dumb enough to rob him.

"Let's go," his pushed the girl in front of him to start walking to go back. Musashi stared at the girl and Hiruma, surprised that she was not Mamori.

"I'll explain later, let's go,"


	9. Chapter 9

**I….want to flip this desk. Why, you ask? Because I deleted this chapter on accident, and couldn't get it back : [ so I had to rewrite this… though as I'm reading, some parts could be a little better than the original chapter I wrote…**

**Ch.9**

"Vizio, his name is Vizio,"

"Damn Vizio huh?"

"Y-y-yes," the girl stuttered. Hiruma glanced at the girl as they walked towards the car.

"What's your damn name?" he asked

"L-Lexie," she replied

"Tch, well Lexie, you're going to be a free person soon," he said, opening the car door. He pushed her in, and went in after her, followed by Musashi.

"Hey, Mr. Ryota, I want to go see Vizio," Hiruma said

"Sorry sir, but only people with invitations can see Vizio.

"Tch," there was a sound gum popping and a loaded gun. Ryota turned around and came face to face with a gun.

"Mr. Hiruma! What are you doing?" he yelped

"I want to see Vizio,"

"Sorry, but you can't,"

Hiruma took out a black notebook that he always kept on his person, "Ryota and Marc, or should I say Ken Kimimoto and Takashi Johnson. Both of you are Half-Japanese, Half-Americans. Both were born in the U.S, and right now are currently under the employment of the FBI, so you two are damn spies huh?"

Ryota and Marc paled. "How did you find out?"

"I had my damn slaves do some snooping around," Hiruma replied, "People who owe some sort of debt to me, and I don't really own them," he said quickly, don't want them to think he was an actually person trying to buy people as slaves.

"What about the girl?" Marc glanced at the little girl, cowering to her seat.

"Lexie? Oh, I'm going to send her free when I find my….friend," he said, he moved the gun closer to Ryota's face, "now, are you going to take me to Vizio's or have your damn secret spilled?"

"Alright, I will. Just be careful with that thing," Ryota said he turned the car on, started to drive off.

* * *

*screech*

"What the hell damn spy?!" Hiruma yelled as his body jerked back to his seat.

"Sorry for the sudden spot, Mr. Hiruma, but we're here," Ryota explained.

Looking out the window, Hiruma noticed the building, five stories tall. He got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door. Lexi was going to go after him, but was stopped by Musashi.

"He wants to do this alone," he said, watching his friend.

"Why alone?" she asks

He smiles gently, "Love makes people do dangerous things,"

"Love," she whispered, and continued to watch the man who saved her walk away.

* * *

Mamori's eyes fluttered open, as bright light stream crossed the room. Once again, Mamori finds herself tied to a chair.

She looked around the room, it was nice, and it seemed like a penthouse. There was a giant fish tank that is being used like a wall. She looked closer and noticed there were no fish, but maybe a few cracks.

A few minutes passed, and Mamori tried to get out of her bound chair. Though it seemed the more she struggled, the more tighter it seemed.

She heard a door opening, and turned to the sound. There standing at the doorway, was a man. Probably in his twenties. He was tall, well built, though his hair looked shaggy. His eyes were a bright green.

"Ah you are finally awake, my dear Mamori," he said as he got closer. He cupped her face in his hand, "you are still beautiful as ever,"

"Still?" she asked slowly

"Why yes, you see, I was the one who ordered for your kidnapping," he replied, getting himself a glass of something to drink.

"What?!"

"Well, I first caught sight of you at a football game. A cousin of mine was playing, and just begged me to come see him play. So I did, and I lucky for me I might add. As I sat there, bored out of my mind, I noticed you," he back towards her, and stroked her hair, "the beautifully innocent manger of the Deimon High School Football team," Mamori shivered under his touch.

"so I thought to myself, ' she is so beautiful, so beautiful, I want to corrupt her,'" Mamori's eyes widen, "I like to have beautiful things, and tarnish them, corrupt them, damage them, I will do anything to make them scream in pain. For it is like music to my ears. Let the show begin,"

* * *

Hiruma walked through the main doors, and towards the main desk. There were a set of twin guys at the desk, giggling at something they were watching on the computer.

"I'm here to see Vizio," he said. The twins immediately stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Do you have an invitation?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," Hiruma replied, about to take a slip of paper out of his pocket.

The twins eyes were glued back on the computer, "second floor, door on the left at the end of the hallway," they wanted to get rid of him, so they didn't look at his 'invitation'.

Hiruma turned and walked toward a set of stairs, he heard them as they started giggling. "That new girl is going be so trashed after this," he heard them say. _I wonder what they mean…_

Hiruma walked up the stairs, and down the hallway. There were only two doors at the end of the hallway, and remembering which way to go, he went to the left door.

Opening it, he found a small theatre room. The screen was only playing static and white noise. There were a few men sitting in the seats provided. Hiruma sat in the back, two seats away from another person.

"When will it start?" he asked, knowing that something will be playing.

The other guy looked at his watch, "right about now,"

The screen flickered to life. It showed a man standing beside a girl tied to a chair. _Mamori! _Hiruma thought.

* * *

"Show? What show?" she asked the man

His finger stroked the side of her face, "I already told you what I do, I corrupt beautiful things like you, and I let other's watch," he said with an evil smile on his face.

Hiruma noticed some of the other guys chuckled at this.

"Now, I'm going to untie you," he went to the back of her chair, and started to undo the ropes trying her to the chair. When she felt it was loosened enough, Mamori quickly got up, turned around, grabbed the chair, and hit him. He blocked with his left arm. His right arm shot out and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her down.

"AH!" Mamori screamed in pain.

"You make such beautiful sounds," he said. He looked up from her, and around his room. He started to drag her to the fish tank, she struggled to release his grip from her, but he keeps pulling harder. She can feel pieces of her hair being ripped out.

Whimpers of pain escape from her mouth. Vizio was enjoying every second, and Hiruma was not. He was shaking with anger.

He dragged Mamori. When he stopped, Mamori looked up to see the fish tank, the water never moving. He pulled her up, and made her stare at her reflection.

"Hmm, your face is still so beautiful," he pulled her face back, and slammed it against the fish tank. Her head went through with the sound of crashing glass and rushing water. He kept her head under the water. She thrashed around, trying to breathe air.

There was still water in the bottom of the tank, so Vizio pushed her down more. Mamori's could feel the sharp edges of the broken glass piercing her skin.

Her body stopped moving, and Vizio pulled her up, and she fell to the ground. She got up on her elbow, and started to cough water. Blood was slowly seeping from her wounds.

She was now gasping, as pain seared through her body and tears were pouring from her eyes.

Hiruma couldn't watch anymore, he got up from seat. He stopped at the door, to hear what Vizio is going to say for one more time.

"What fun this is!" he exclaimed in glee, "What should we do next, my fair maiden? Burn you? Break your arms and legs?" he sighed in ecstasy, "so many options! I know!" he pulled Mamori up, till they were looking eye to eye, "how about rape?"

The doors cluttered shut, as Hiruma left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Suzuna: Poor Mamori! Elf-Bro! Hurry up and go save her!**

**Hiruma: Damn Skates, I'm going as fast as I can, and it's the Damn authors fault for this even happening!**

**Me: you mean little o' me?**

**Hiruma: Yes you, damn author! Now finish this damn story so I can get back to Football! *shoots wildly***

**Me: sheesh, alright already.**

**Ch.10**

Vizio pushes Mamori on the nearest couch, and gets on top of her, pinning her down. His legs were holding her legs; he had one hand grabbing her hands above her head. She squirmed, trying to be free of his grasp.

He leaned closer to her ear, "I want you to scream,"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Well, too bad, you will," with his free hand, he wandered down her body, tugging at her clothes.

"Please," she whimpered, "anything but this," she would endure any other pain, but this.

"Once I put my mind on something, I do it. Plus I still haven't gotten enough of your pain yet," she froze at his words, "to hear beautiful things scream, is music to someone like me,"

Her mind frozen, the only words, 'someone please help me' were written brightly in her mind. Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. One of her hands was able to get free, but Vizio caught it.

"Uh-uh, no escaping," he bent her hand back, until both heard a snapping noise. Mamori screamed in pain.

* * *

Hiruma ran as fast as his longs legs can take him. _Let me get there before anything truly bad happens to her, Mamori please be careful_, he thought as he got his gun ready for confrontation. A scream echoed down.

He hasn't passed any doors as he ran. He realizes that he went up about four floors. Thankfully, with due to all his football practice that he has done, he isn't even tired yet.

Few more minutes go by as he runs up the endless staircase. "Where is the damn door?!" he yelled in anger.

Like as if he wished it, the door suddenly appeared around the bend of the next flight of stairs. He stopped in front of the door. Instead of opening the door by the doorknob like a normal person, he kicked it down.

Dust flew everywhere as the door fell with a loud thud. The fallen door led to a long hallway, with a red door at the end, hopefully this would lead him to Mamori, or he was going to shoot someone.

* * *

He started to pull her shirt off. Mamori felt his grip hardened on her hands. His body pressed against hers.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed as her shirt rise higher.

*knock*knock*

Vizio stopped. Mamori's shirt went back the way it was. Vizio turned and stared at the door. Mamori felt his weight shifting, and in one quick movement, she kicked him with her left leg.

He fell off the couch.

Mamori, pain shooting through her body, went over the other side of couch. The pain doubled as she landed, she also felt dizzy. Her body was close to the ground as she looked for a way to defend herself. There were still large pieces of glass from what happened before.

Cradling her broken hand, she slowly crawled to the glass.

Vizio, stunned for a moment, began to smile. "This is quite fun, my dear," he said as he got up, "but, whoever at the door will be fired and shot on the spot," he walked to the door, and opened it. Before him stood a tall young man, spiky blond hair, and devilish features.

"Are you Vizio," he asked

"Of course and do you know you're interrupting something very important?" he replied back angrily, wanting to get back to his corrupting.

"Yes," he said. Vizio came face to face with a gun pointing at him, "Now," he said "I called the damn cops on this place, and they'll be here any damn minute now,"

"The cops?! That will blow down my business, why the hell would you do that?!" Vizio yelled angrily at the young man before.

"You took something of mine," he replied

"Of yours? I don't ever recall taking anything of yours, tell me your name, I might remember who you are and return what I took of yours," he replied, "what was it, Money? Possessions?"

"The damn girl you were about to 'Corrupt'," he said, anger rising in his voice. He stuck the end of his gun into the side of Vizio's head, "and the name is Hiruma". He pushed Vizio into the hallway behind them, and shot one bullet.

He turned back to the room. It looked the same as he saw in the small theatre downstairs. His eyes scanned the room, searching for Mamori. He heard a small noise coming from beyond the broken fish tank. As he walked forward, his feet made sloshing noises as he walked across the very wet floor.

He went around the corner of the fish tank and…

*swoosh*

A cut appeared on his face, and a slight tickle of blood ran down. Mamori stood before him, a large piece of glass in her hand; her eyes were wide with shock.

"Hiruma?" she said slowly, as realization hit her.

He took a look at her body, clothes slightly torn and wet, cut marks all over skin, and a couple of bruises. The other hand she wasn't using was limp at her side.

Mamori realized that she attacked Hiruma, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

His gun dropped, and Mamori felt his long arms go around her. "No, I'm sorry." He said, "I should have protected you more," he hugged her tighter, "I thought I was going to lose you,"

Mamori buried her face into his shoulder and started cry. The two just stood there, her cries echoing through the room.

As she finished crying, she sniffled a bit here and there. Hiruma took a look at her, "I'm taking you back," he grabbed her arm and started to walk, but she gave a cry of pain. His head snapped back to her.

"Sorry," she gave a weak smile, "I should have told you that my hand is broken," he immediately let go of her hand. _I should have realized, she wasn't using it,_ he took another look at her,_ and she's probably in too much pain to get out of here too._

He walked behind her and picked her up bridal style. After what she's been through, she didn't care nor mind. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

He stopped at the doorway; Mamori looked and noticed Vizio cowering on the ground shaking. Hiruma didn't want to take the stairs while carrying Mamori, but she needs medical attention right away.

He noticed two shiny doors, which looked like an elevator shaft. Mamori cradled in his arms, he walked toward it. There were two buttons, up and down. He pressed the down, and the doors immediately opened.

He walked in and turned around. The doors shut quickly, and they started their descend. Hiruma glanced at Mamori's face and caught her eye. The two just looked at each other, wondering what the other was thinking about this situation.

*ding*

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Hiruma walked out to the lobby, Police were holding the gun's out, running about, looking for anyone. He notices the reception twins and the other men from the theatre were on their knees, hands up.

A guard noticed Hiruma, and told him to let go of the girl.

"It's all right, I'm the one who called you, is there an ambulance outside?" he replied. The guard looked at him suspiciously, and then finally nodded.

Hiruma turned on his heel and walked out. He noticed several police cars, two ambulances, and one fire truck. The car was still where the Ryota parked it.

Musashi, who was talking to a police officer, noticed Hiruma and Mamori. He ran over, he gasped when he saw Mamori up close; he pointed Hiruma to the nearest ambulance. Lexie, Ryota, and Mark watched Hiruma walk to an ambulance with an injured girl in his hands.

Mamori was watching everything with blurry eyes. She lost consciences as she was pulled gently on a gurney in the ambulance. Hiruma was riding with her, never wanting to lose sight of her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if the characters seem OCC, or really out of character….merp**

**Ch.11**

"Mamori Anezaki, who was taken a month ago by kidnappers, has now returned. After sustaining several injuries, she has been admitted to Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital. Her rescuer, who does not want his name on TV, said this, 'It was damn hard time trying to find her; luckily I got to her before anything truly bad happened to her'. With his help, police were able to locate two main Slave bosses."

The image turned to show two mug shots of two Italian's.

"Leonzio Ricceri, also known as The Boss, and Vizio Avara. These two have been taken down, and also their trades, thankfully to Ken Kimimoto and Takashi Johnson, two FBI agents from the states, went undercover to crack the slave trade case,"

"Many girls were freed, and sent back to their original homes,"

*click*

Hiruma turned off the TV. He walked back to his chair beside Mamori's bed. She was still asleep, but who can blame her? Everything happened so quickly yesterday. He gently touched her left hand, which was in a cast.

'I corrupt beautiful things like you,'

Those words echoed in his head. If he was any second late, she would have been broken. He caressed her head, moving pieces of her hair out of her face.

* * *

_She was running on a field of broken glass, trying to get away. Two men were chasing her, their large hands trying to grab her, pull her back, to the darkness behind them._

_Pain was shooting all over her body._

_She tripped, glass pierced her skin. She screamed, but not a sound comes out. She felt the ground shake as the men came closer and closer._

_Their footsteps stopped, she can feel their presence behind her, reaching for her…_

_A bright light appeared, and the two men disappeared like shadows. A familiar hand appeared, and Mamori took it._

* * *

"GASP!" Mamori's eyes and body shot up. She panted heavily from her nightmare turned dream. She noticed she was in a different room.

It was slightly dark, except for a small source of light coming from behind the closed door. She was hooked up to a machine. _Am I in a hospital?_ She thought.

She looked over to the side, and noticed Hiruma sleeping in a chair, his right hand slightly touching her left hand.

A slight blush came over her face. She had a slight smile too.

"I can't believe you went all that way to save me," she whispered softly, gazing lovingly at Hiruma. Maybe, just Maybe….

"Thank you Hiruma," she leaned over, ignoring the slight pain, and kissed him on the cheek. She was inches away from his face, "I love you," she whispered very softly.

She leaned back into her bed, and closed her eyes. She was falling back to sleep, when felt a slight movement.

Hiruma was awake, but she kept her eyes close. His fingers intertwined with hers, she felt him lean over her, and whisper, "I love you too," and he kissed her on the lips, which surprised her.

He knew she was still awake, when she kissed back.

They parted, and looked into each other's eyes. Mamori smiled, and so did Hiruma. Sunlight peaked through the window as it rose.

"When you're feeling better, I'm taking you on a date, damn girlfriend," Hiruma said

"Hiruma, why can't you use my name?" Mamori sigh

"Why can't you use my name?" he replied. Mamori was silent for a moment.

"Yoichi, why can't you use my name?" she asked again, saying his name.

"When you get out the hell out of here, I'm taking you out on a date….Damn Mamori," he smiled, his sharp teeth showing.

Mamori giggled slightly.

Her parents and friends came to visit her, seeing how she was, asking her about what happened, and she told them everything.

Five days later she got out of the hospital, looking better than ever, and true to his word Hiruma took her on a date, to Kariya for some creampuffs.

The End


End file.
